


A la segunda

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La segunda primera vez que se besan, Stiles está enfadado. </p><p>Para el <a href="http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html">meme musical en el lj de samej</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la segunda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



La segunda primera vez que se besan, Stiles está enfadado. Choca sus bocas fuerte, como de aviso, y Derek se coge a su cintura y abre la boca pero el beso es corto, termina igual de seco y brusco que ha empezado. Stiles se separa lo justo para respirarle caliente contra los labios y la mandíbula, y Derek afloja los dedos, por si quiere apartarse del todo, ahora mismo o de ahora en adelante. No es ni una ni la otra, Stiles se aferra a él con dedos intransigentes y reposa su frente sobre la de Derek, dice no te muevas. Derek responde no me voy a ninguna parte, pero sí que mueve las manos por la espalda de Stiles, un poco las piernas para que las caderas y los muslos se toquen. 

Quiere besarle otra vez, pero no lo pide porque Stiles sigue enfadado, el nervio que le agita la sangre huele a malestar. Derek no imaginaba esto así, pero debería haber contado con la posibilidad. Stiles y él se enfadaban mucho, entre ellos, con otras personas, a veces por tonterías, la mayoría, no. Pero Stiles se enfadaba y se desenfadaba, no se resistía a las disculpas sinceras y volvía sin mayor dificultad a la paz, a la diversión cómplice. Derek también podía perdonar, e incluso ser maduro y dejar que el enfado no se le notara, pero estaba ahí, se le quedaba dentro, la vida sedimenta y la suya coleccionaba capas y capas de mierda que Derek no lograba superar. 

Hasta ahora. Pero Stiles está enfadado y quizás Derek debería dar un paso hacía atrás, darse la vuelta y ol

‒Deja de pensar ‒sisea Stiles con voz afilada.

‒Es que… No tenemos por qué ‒Stiles le interrumpe, le zarandea un poco pero para hacerlo no coge distancia, los dos vibran a la vez con su exasperación.

‒Calla un segundo, querido ‒suelta querido como Derek le ha oído decir imbécil o capullo. A él y a otra gente. Tiene los ojos encendidos que Derek ha tenido que encarar en discusiones a viva voz, la mueca borde que no se molesta en disimular siempre que algo le toca las narices. Pero cualquiera, incluso Derek, diría que la escena se le empieza a derrumbar, que el enfado no sujeta cuerpos juntos, no aguanta esta intimidad, ni se empeña en salvar un momento así. Las emociones nunca son puras, aunque a Derek recuerde cómo la furia llegaba sola, le ocupaba el cuerpo sin dejar espacio para nada más. 

Así que Stiles sigue enfadado pero no-sólo-enfadado unos minutos, que Derek no contabiliza. Esto ya está bien, Stiles tan cerca, tan entero y tan fuerte a los sentidos. Derek no está enfadado, ni una pizca, hace ya un tiempo que no se nota el cuerpo para mal, y ahora mismo el calor le sienta bien en la piel, el aire huele a la lluvia de mañana y al afecto de siempre. Pero a Stiles todavía se le tiene que pasar el enfado, y Derek espera tranquilo y atento, porque es lo primero que le debe. 

Es como una herida que se va curando poco a poco. Primero el pulso pierde velocidad, la respiración se calma y todo vibra menos, sin que se extinga el burbujeo latente. Después, los ojos, que se abren y pierden color, la pupila dilatada para ver bien, los párpados caen una y otra vez con otro tipo de nervios. La lengua humedece los labios, la boca permanece un tanto abierta. Una de las manos con la que Stiles le sujeta de la camisa pierde fuerza, viaja del pecho a la mejilla de Derek y traza con el pulgar la línea del pómulo, la curva de la mejilla a la mandíbula. 

Stiles sabe igual que la primera primera vez que se besan, los años sólo le han dado un punto más ácido, menos inocente. La vida sedimenta. Besa a Derek como habrá besado a otras personas, como quizás no haya hecho con nadie. Es dulce y atrevido, muerde como si clavar los dientes fuera un gesto tierno y es Derek el que de repente se nota un tirón en el pecho, el miedo vertiginoso del y si, del esto podría no estar pasando. 

Mientras Stiles sigue besándole, los dedos en el cuello de Derek, el aliento de una boca a otra. Se detiene un momento, le roza la frente arrugada con los labios, sonríe contra su barbilla. Se ha hecho mayor, y Derek todavía, todavía, 

‒Deja de pensar, _querido_ ‒murmura Stiles con suavidad, los ojos relucientes. Ya no parece enfadado. 

Derek respira. 


End file.
